Peach Love
by soonforhoon
Summary: Seorang pemuda tampan yang merupakan idola sekolah tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang kutu buku tsundere yang menggemaskan. Apakah yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua? Dan bagaimanakah perjalanan kisah cinta dari 'Si Idola Sekolah dan Si Kutu Buku? /YAOI/BOYXBOY/SOONHOON/SEVENTEEN/


**Peach Love**

Main Cast : Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung

Main Pair : Soonhoon

Genre : Romance, High-School life, Fluff

Rate : T

Lenght : Chaptered

Disclaimer : The story is mine! The cast belongs to Pledis Entertaiment and their parents ofc!

YAOI. BOYXBOY. DLDR

Warning(!) : Bahasa terlalu baku, cerita gaje dan abal-abal, typo(s) bertebaran x)

_

Pagi yang indah di Seoul High School.

Langit biru dengan sinar matahari yang menyembul dibalik awan-awan putih menghiasi pagi hari ini.

BLAM

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Tuan muda" ujar seorang pria setengah baya dengan senyum penuhnya.

"Terima kasih, Paman Kang"

Seorang lelaki mungil keluar dari sebuah mobil. Penampilannya sangat sederhana, dengan sebuah kacamata bulat yang bertengger manis di hidung mungilnya, dan sepasang earphone terselip di telinganya yang merah karena suhu dingin pagi hari ini. Tak lupa juga beberapa buku tebal ia bawa ditangannya.

Lee Jihoon. Seorang kutu buku berparas imut yang baru saja pindah di Seoul High School. Sebelumnya ia tinggal di Busan bersama keluarganya, namun ketika sang Ayah dipindah tugaskan di Seoul mau tidak mau ia dan keluarganya harus ikut pindah.

Ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk disekolah barunya, wajar saja Jihoon merasa sangat gugup walaupun hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya saat ini yang terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi.

Setelah mengurus beberapa hal di kantor guru, Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelas barunya. Dengan langkah yang santai sembari menikmati musik yang mengalun indah ditelinganya Jihoon menyusuri salah satu lorong sekolahnya sembari sedikit demi sedikit menghapalkan tempat-tempat yang ada disekolah barunya itu.

Ditengah perjalannya menuju ke kelas barunya, Jihoon melihat seseorang yang tengah berlari dari arah yang berlawanan dengan dirinya. Tiba-tiba...

BRUK

"YAK!"

Seseorang tersebut menabrak tubuh mungil Jihoon. Keduanya pun terjatuh bahkan buku-buku yang tadinya dibawa Jihoon ikut jatuh berserakan di lantai.

"Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang tersebut, Jihoon yang tengah meringis kesakitan pun mendongakan kepalanya ke arah suara.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat? Sudah jelas aku terjatuh karena dirimu. Dan lihat, semua buku ku terjatuh dan kakiku sakit karena kau, Babo!" ujar Jihoon kesal. Kaki kirinya keseleo, sedangkan kelasnya masih jauh dan ia harus berjalan sendiri dengan keadaan kakinya yang tengah keseleo ini tanpa ada orang yang akan membantunya, Huh! Sungguh sial sekali nasibnya hari ini.

"Hey, kenapa kau galak sekali sih. Aku kan hanya berniat ingin membantumu saja." Ujar pemuda tampan itu malas.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku galak, hah! Ini semua salahmu, kenapa kau harus menabrakku dan kenapa juga harus kakiku yang keseleo sedangkan kau baik-baik saja! " teriak Jihoon marah. Perlu diketahui dibalik wajah imut dan menggemaskan milik Jihoon, lelaki mungil tersebut memiliki tempramental yang sangat buruk.

"Aish, kau cerewet sekali sih"

SRET

"eh-Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan! Turunkan aku!" Jihoon menjerit sangat keras bahkan suaranya menyamai jeritan seorang gadis. Jihoon merasa sangat terkejut ketika pemuda bersurai blonde didepannya itu dengan seenak jidatnya menggendong tubuh mungilnya di atas punggungnya. Dia pikir Jihoon itu karung beras apa, huft!

Entah setan apa yang merasuki diri Jihoon karena tiba-tiba saja pandangan Jihoon seluruhnya tertuju pada wajah si pemuda blonde. Jihoon tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia sangat kagum dengan ketampanan mutlak yang dimiliki pemuda tersebut.

Mata sipitnya yang tajam, hidungnya yang tinggi, serta rahang tegas yang mempesona.

"Tampan.." lirih Jihoon tanpa sadar.

"Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" pertanyaan tersebut sukses membuat Jihoon kembali tersadar dari lamunannya, dan sekarang Jihoon kembali meronta-ronta dalam gendongan si pemuda bersurai blonde tersebut. Membuat pemuda tampan itu kewalahan menggendong tubuh mungil milik Jihoon.

"Hey, diamlah. Nanti kau bisa terjatuh jika kau masih tetap meronta-ronta seperti ini" ucap pemuda tampan itu sesabar mungkin.

"Yak! turunkan aku! Turunk-AAAA."

BRUK

Jihoon merasakan tubuhnya kembali terjatuh, namun kali ini berbeda karena ia tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Ini aneh, kenapa ia tidak merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya?

Jihoon membuka matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat pemuda tampan yang menabraknya tadi berada di bawahnya.

Mata keduanya saling bertemu dan mulai menyelami mata satu sama lain.

Si pemuda tampan tersebut mengamati wajah Jihoon dengan seksama dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat pemandangan indah didepannya itu.

Sepasang mata sipit lucu yang terhalangi oleh sebuah kaca mata bulat, hidung mungil, pipi tembam, dan bibir tipis berwana merah muda.

"Cantik.." gumam si pemuda tampan secara spontan.

BLUSH

Darah merah menjalar ke pipi tembamnya, Jihoon tersipu. Sungguh ini diluar kendalinya, ini bukanlah kemauan Jihoon untuk tersipu karena ucapan si pemuda tampan namun menyebalkan itu yang memanggilnya cantik. Sama! Sekali! Bukan!

"Aigoo kau merona. Lucu sekali, kau tahu? Kau mirip seperti buah peach" Ucap si pemuda tampan menggoda.

"Apa.. cantik.. CANTIK?!"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK CANTIK BABO! DASAR MENYEBALKAN" teriak Jihoon tidak terima, dengan emosi yang menyala-nyala Jihoon bangkit dari atas tubuh si pemuda tampan. Jihoon mengumpulkan buku-bukunya yang terjatuh dengan tergesa-gesa dan setelah itu ia segera pergi meninggalkan si pemuda tampan yang sekarang tengah tersenyum kecil.

"Dia lucu sekali"

"Yak! Soonyoung-ah!"

Pemuda tampan tersebut menolehkan kepalanya ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Hyung?"

Kwon Soonyoung. Lelaki berparas tampan yang merupakan idola bagi siswa dan siswi Seoul High School. Ia terkenal bukan hanya karena wajahnya saja yang tampan, tetapi juga segudang bakat yang dimilikinya. Terutama dalam hal dance. Ia merupakan salah satu dancer terbaik yang dimiliki Seoul High School.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau ada disini? Lalu kenapa kau duduk dilantai?" tanya Seungcheol berturut-turut.

"Ah, ketika aku berlari menghindari kerumunan siswi yang mengejarku, aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan kami berdua terjatuh." Jelas Soonyoung.

Seungcheol memutar bola matanya, "Jadi para siswi gila itu mengejarmu lagi" ucap Seungcheol malas. Menjadi idola sekolah tidaklah seindah yang dibayangkan, Seungcheol justru bersyukur dirinya tidak menjadi idola sekolah seperti halnya Soonyoung. Ia sangat bersyukur dengan kehidupan sederhananya yang tenang.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana orang yang kau tabrak tadi?"

"Dia sudah pergi, Hyung. Kau tau, dia sangat lucu sekali kekeke" kekeh Soonyoung. Ah, Soonyoung jadi ingat wajah menggemaskan milik lelaki mungil tadi.

Seungcheol memutar bola matanya malas,

"Sudahlah, Soonyoung-ah. Para siswi yang mengejarmu sudah masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Kembalilah kekelasmu, kau sudah terlambat 5 menit".

"Hehe baiklah, Hyung. Sampai bertemu nanti"

"Hm"

.

.

.

"Sialan! Kakiku sakit sekali. Itu semua karena si blonde jelek tadi." umpat Jihoon kesal. Pagi indahnya berubah menjadi suram gara-gara pemuda tampan namun menyebalkan tadi. Dan sekarang ia harus berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih menuju kelasnya.

"Dasar blonde jelek"

"Rambut kusut"

"Babo"

"Menyebalkan"

"Dasar sipit--ah sial aku kan juga sipit"

Umpat Jihoon sembari berjalan menuju kelasnya. Jihoon sangat kesal! Ingin rasanya ia menendang wajah si lelaki blonde tadi. Namun, segalak-galaknya Jihoon ia juga tidak sampai hati melakukan itu semua.

Karena Jihoon itu keras dan galak diluar saja, didalam? entahlah...

"Shh, kakiku sakit sekali"

Jihoon menumpukan badannya pada dinding-dinding yang ada di lorong sekolahnya. Kaki kirinya yang keseleo ia seret dengan hati-hati. Langkah demi langkah ia bawa kakinya menuju ke kelas, tetapi tiba-tiba...

TET TET

Bel masuk berdering dengan nyaring di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Sial! Jihoon terlambat masuk ke kelasnya di hari pertamanya menjadi murid baru disekolah ini. Rasanya Jihoon ingin pulang saja daripada harus mengalami hal-hal sial yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

Lagi-lagi Jihoon ingin sekali memaki si blonde tadi, karena gara-gara dirinya Jihoon jadi terlambat masuk ke kelas pada hari pertamanya. Lengkap sudah kesialan yang menerpanya pagi ini.

Hari ini, ia tandai sebagai salah satu hari tersial dalam hidupnya.

"Apa kau Lee Jihoon?"

Jihoon menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"Darimana kau ta- Seokmin?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Jihoon kaget. Jihoon tidak menyangka dirinya akan bertemu dengan Seokmin 'lagi'.

"Hi Jihoon-ah. Aku kembali..."

TBC

_

Hi! Aku author baru jadi maaf ya kalo ceritanya gaje hehe

Dan juga terimakasih banyak udah baca cerita abal abal ku xD

\- 23 Juli 2017 -


End file.
